Sing Me A Love Song
by hollyyberryy21
Summary: Mr. Schue makes the each member of the glee club choose someone to sing a love song to. Eventual Brittana, Finchel, Tartie And Quick, maybe Wemme.
1. Intro

_Hi everybody, this is my first ever story so please be nice! This is going to be a multi chapter story and I hope you enjoy it. _

"Okay everybody, today we're going to sing love songs, I want you all to chose a person in this room to sing to and put everything you have into it" Mr. Shue said as he stood at the front of the room.

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel squealed from the back of the room "Do we have to tell everybody who we're singing about?"

"No Rachel." The rest of the Glee Club laughed, all apart from Jesse that is.

"Rach, why would you ask that, isn't it obvious you're going to be singing to me?" Jesse asked.

"Erm" Rachel paused "of course, I was just asking on behalf of everyone else"

"Okay!" Mr. Schue interrupted them "we will perform them tomorrow morning"

* * *

_**The Next Morning.**_

"Okay Guys" Mr. Schue's voice echoed around the room "Who wants to go first, Rachel?"

"I think I'm going to go last, I haven't decided what song I'm going to sing yet" She replied

The rest of the club looked shocked and Jesse asked her if she was feeling sick.

"Kurt? How about you go first, we all know how exited you were about this!"

"Thank you, Mr. Schue, It would be a privilege" he said, in his high pitched voice as he bounded to the front of the class.

**Okay, so the next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow. I know it's quite boring and I left it at a kind of odd time, but please R&R. **


	2. Kurt

Kurt strode over to the piano man and told him the name of the song.

"So my fellow Glee Clubbers, I decided I am going to sing my song to my best friend, Mercedes"

Mercedes' face lit up and she beamed at Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt!"

"No. Thank you Mercedes, you never made fun of me and you've helped me through everything; you mean the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without you"

_With that Kurt began to sing:_

**Thank you for being a friend  
Traveled down the road and back again  
your heart is true you're a pal and a confidant**

**I'm not ashamed to say**  
**I hope it always will stay this way**  
**My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow**

**And if you threw a party**  
**Invited everyone you knew**  
**You would see, the biggest gift would be from me**  
**and the card attached would say,**  
**Thank you for being a friend**

**Thank you for being a friend**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**Thank you for being a friend**

**If it's a car you lack**  
**I'd surely buy you a cadillac**  
**Whatever you need, anytime of the day or night**

**I'm not ashamed to say**  
**I hope it always will stay this way**  
**My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow**

**And when we both get older**  
**With walking canes and hair of gray**  
**Have no fear, even though it's hard to hear**  
**I will stand real close and say,**  
**Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Let me tell you bout a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**

**And when we die and float away**  
**Into the night, the Milky Way**  
**You'll hear me call, as we ascend**  
**I'll see you there, then once again**  
**Thank you for being a friend**

**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**Whoa, tell you about a friend**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I wanna tell you right now, and tell you again)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I wanna thank you, thank you, for being a friend)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**

"Thank you Kurt" Mercedes whispered. She had tears pooling in her eyes and she was nodding her head in approval.

"That was wonderful Kurt!" Mr. Schue exclaimed

"Yeah, Go Kurt, Wooh" The rest of the Glee Club hollered.

Kurt made his way over to Mercedes and hugged her.

"You're the best Merce"

Mr. Schue made his way back to the front of the room.

"Okay, Okay, Calm down everybody. Who wants to go next?"

Puck stood up "Erm, Mr. Schue, can I go next?"

"Sure, Erm, Puck, off you go" he chuckled.

**A/N: Song is: Andrew Gold's - Thank you for being a friend**

**Thank you for reading ****I think this went better than my first chapter. **

**Please R&R!**


	3. Puck

Puck walked up to the front of the class with a bit of a swagger. He stood there waiting for everybody to be quiet and then he started speaking

"Alright, so I'm just gonna tell you that I'm singing to Quinn and our baby, seeing as you already probably guessed or well, I kind of shouted it out earlier, but whatever let's just get on with this thing."

"Okay Puck" Mr. Schue laughed "Sing your heart out."

Puck sat in the spare chair next to Quinn and held onto her hand, he looked lovingly into her eyes and began to sing:

**Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face**

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open

_**[Guitar Break]**_****

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope she's not like me  
I hope she understands  
That she can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And she can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open

"Erm, alright so how did I do?" he asked

"You did fantastic Puck, thank you so much, I didn't know the baby meant that much to you" Quinn said, her voice wavering up and down as she spoke.

"Well, it does Quinn, and I know you want to give it up for adoption but if you change your mind or whatever you want and whatever you choose I promise I will be there alongside you, helping you and our baby. But I can still have sex with other girls, yeah?"

"PUCK!" everyone yelled. Quinn just stared at him.

"Whatever Puck, and I thought for one moment that you actually cared enough to sing that song because you loved our baby. Not just so you could get in my good book and I would let you have sex with other women."

"I do Quinn, but you haven't let me do the dirty with you since I knocked you up, and you know, I'm a sex shark and I don't want to die. I will without sex, it's the only thing that keeps me going throughout the week"

"Great Puck, Just great. I'm not the thing that keeps you going then?"

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! CALM DOWN!" Mr. Schue shouted. "Jesse, how about you sing you're song to us now?"

Jesse looked around the room, first at Rachel and then at Finn. "Okay Mr. Schue, just let me get my guitar from the closet"


	4. Jesse

Jesse took a deep breath as he collected his guitar. He was going to sing this song and make her feel guilty. Yes, that's what he would do, and he would be able persuade her to move to Vocal Adrenaline where they would win Regionals and show New Directions that he could, and would do anything to win.

"Jesse! You took your time, which closet did you put it in?" Mr. Schue remarked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Oh, I had to stop of at my locker to get the sheet music, don't want to be messing up any of my lines and spoil my song."

"It's not the lines that will be spoiling the song" Finn muttered, just loud enough for Puck and Quinn to hear. Quinn elbowed him and made his yelp, and Puck just chuckled.

"Let's get cracking then! Jesse?" Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah, I just need to warm up my vocal chords"

All of a sudden Finn jumped up "Oh for crying out loud, Mr. Schue can you just tell him to get on with it, it's not like your performing for the President of anything, it's a school glee club!"

The Club just stared, shocked at Finn's sudden outburst. He stood there shoulders back, feet apart, standing his ground.

Jesse stood up and walked over to Finn. He was so close Finn could smell his breath; it smelt like candyfloss, what kind of guy smells of candyfloss!

"I'm ready" Jesse said. It was loud enough for everyone to hear, but only loud enough so that Finn was the only one who could hear the venom in his voice.

He picked up his guitar and dragged the microphone over to the center of the room.

"I'm not telling who this song's for, but you could probably guess. I'm singing an acoustic version of Ushers Moving Mountains."

**It's like whatever I do,  
Ooh  
Just can't get through to you  
Ooh, ooh  
I'm never gonna tell anything wrong  
Ooh, ooh,  
Listen  
Oh**

Now, now she loved me, shawty I loved her  
Used to jump up in the maybach and roll out  
Used to care, she used to share  
The love that she used to give me can't be found  
I lost my way, she said she'd stay  
And lately I've been sleeping with a ghost  
My stock is down and out, I used to be worth my weight in gold  
That was before a great depression kicked in and rocked us  
And that was before the hurricane came in and stopped us  
I told you to leave, but you lied to me  
When you said that, baby no worries I promise to get us back

I know sorries, just wouldn't do it  
Her heart is obliterated, I'm trying to travel through  
But it's like moving mountains...  
It's like moving mountains... hey.  
But I keep climbing and hoping things would change  
And the sky turns gray, and the water from the rain washes progress away.  
It's like moving mountains... (moving mountains)  
It's like moving mountains... (moving mountains)  
Why just leave me?  
Just leave me be  
Just leave me  
Just leave me be  
Why you just leave me  
Just leave me be  
Why you just leave me  
Just leave me be, ooh, ooh  
Be, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaa, whoa

She, she don't touch me, I don't touch her  
We rarely even ever say a word  
I really want to give her everything she deserves  
But the bad took away the good  
She thinks that I'm full of it, arguments, always pissed, man I'm tired  
Every kiss that I miss, girl you know I'm trying  
You never believe when I say, and I never believe it when you say  
I love you, and I shouldn't complain about it  
I should take it like a man and walk up out it  
Cause we will never be the same, ooh  
I've been standing in gas and you have been the flame

I know sorries just wouldn't do it  
Her heart is obliterated, I'm trying to get through  
Got to move this mountain... yeah  
It's like moving mountains... hey  
But I keep climbing and hoping things would change  
And the sky turns gray, and the water from the rain washes progress away  
It's like moving mountains... (moving...)  
It's like moving mountains... (moving...)  
Well baby why you just leave me?  
Just leave me be  
Just leave me  
Just leave me be.  
Why you just leave me  
Just leave me be  
Why you just leave me  
Just leave me be, ooh

This must be a slow death that I'm travelin on  
It feels so wrong, I'm barely holdin' on...

See no matter what it takes, I've gotta get it together, baby yeah

And these hills that I'm travelin' up  
She ain't showin me love  
I'm down on my love  
Oooh, I'm down  
Whoa

I know sorries just wouldn't do it  
Her heart is obliterated, I'm trying, I'm trying my boo  
But it's like moving mountains... ey  
It's like moving mountains... (moving these mountains) hey  
But I keep climbing and hoping things would change  
And the sky turns gray, and the water from the rain washes progress away  
It's like moving mountains... (I'm trying)  
It's like moving mountains...  
Well baby why you just leave me?  
Just leave me be  
Just leave me  
Just leave me be  
Why you just leave me  
Just leave me be  
Why you just leave me  
Just leave me be, ooh

Baby, baby  
Whoa, yeah

Jesse finished and stared at Rachel, pleading with her to understand.

The rest of the glee club was shocked into silence and Finn had a slightly smug look on his face.

"Come on guys; let's give a round of applause of Jesse" Mr. Schue said, looking slightly shocked himself

The glee club members didn't applaud and Kurt and Mercedes moved to either side of Rachel and began to whisper.

"Don't you guys dare to judge me! I'm a much better singer than all of you put together and I have the talent you need to become a star. Rachel understands that, don't you Rach? I thought you did, but lately you won't even touch me, and when I touch you, you flinch away. What am I doing wrong? I thought you didn't want to be a Lima Loser and be stuck in this town forever like the rest of this rubbish club! We can leave now! We can go to Vocal Adrenaline, I'm sure your mum wouldn't mind you joining, I'm pretty sure she would actually love it. We could win Regionals and then you and me can travel around, auditioning for all them Broadway parts you ever dreamed of playing!"

"That's garbage Mr. Schue, are you going to let him speak about us like that!" Puck shouted, rising from his seat.

"No, you're right, Jesse it's unacceptable to speak about people like that, sit down and let's your fellow glee clubbers perform." Mr. Schue scolded him. "Now do we have any volunteers to go next?"

"I will, I will, I will, I will!" Brittany sung as she made her way up to the front.

"Okay Brittany! Show us what you've got!"

"Erm, Mr. Schue, I don't have any pockets and I left my handbag in my locker…"

The rest of the glee club snickered and Santana just looked at her friend in admiration.

"That's okay Brittany, just sing your song."

**A/N: Alright! I tried to make Brittany sound quite silly but I'm not very good at coming up with things like that. How do you think I did with the Jesse dialogue? Do you have any song request for Mike, Matt, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Artie? I know what I'm going to do for Finn and Rachel… Please R&R!**


	5. Brittany

Brittany flounced up to the front of the class and announced, "I'm going to sing my song to a special person, and I'm not going to tell you who it is because I don't think Santana would want me to tell you."

At this the rest of the Glee Club chuckled and Santana turned bright red

"What do you think you're doing Britt?" Santana hissed

"Santana, I think everyone should know that I love you and I know you feel the same way or you wouldn't have kissed me back last week. I miss talking to you and since that night you haven't said a word."

The Glee Club didn't know what to think and Puck wolf whistled

"San, maybe you should have told me you swung both ways before we slept together." Puck chuckled.

"I'm not bisexual, and I'm definitely not a lesbian, it was one kiss and I didn't enjoy it, it was just an experiment."

Brittany walked over to the microphone

"Okay, but can I still sing my song?"

"Go ahead Brittany, Mr. Schue said.

"I'm going to sing Take Me on the Floor by the Veronicas"

**The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around**

You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ...

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)

dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!

The Glee Club stood up and clapped, all except Santana.

"Santana? Please say something" Brittany begged. She looked like she was going to cry.

Santana didn't say anything and everybody turned their attention to stare at her.

All of a sudden she stood up and walked over to Brittany

"I loved it." She whispered

She kissed Brittany like she had never kissed anyone before and was nearly ecstatic when she felt her kiss back.

"Ummm…" Mercedes interrupted.

Santana and Brittany broke apart with big smiles on their faces.

"Woops, forgot we weren't alone" Santana laughed "Brittany. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will you peanut!"

Everybody laughed; trust Brittany to use a metaphor like that.

"Okay Guys, Tina? How about you go next" Mr. Schue asked.

"Thank you Mr. Schue" She got up and hugged Brittany, she turned to Santana and gave her a smile.


End file.
